


50 Words

by AToriStory



Series: One Piece Writing Challenges [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon, M/M, practice in first person, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToriStory/pseuds/AToriStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji's view of Zoro. In 50 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway...50 words...
> 
> This was hard and eventually I resorted to first person.I need practice in it though...so I guess it's helped me?
> 
> I dunno.
> 
> Enjoy the paragraph!

He wasn't just a sword swinging dunderhead to me. He looked jagged and cold but was exactly the opposite. He was soft and warm. I longed for time he spent with me. But if asked what the man meant to me I'd shrug and say "he's an moss brained moron."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Please leave a comment on this and/or any other work in the series!


End file.
